


Dynasty

by captainbr1ck



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbr1ck/pseuds/captainbr1ck
Summary: An alternate universe where teenage Helena Klein and Alain Richter have a falling out with the Witch Queen and get banished to Chicago with no choice but to fit inOrthe highschool au y’all didn’t know u needed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to post a fanfiction on Ao3 so I hope y’all enjoy. Follow me on tumblr too: @captainbr1ck

**CHAPTER ONE:** _ “Blood Cold As Ice” _

 

For Helena Klein and Alain Richter to do something so vile as defying the Witch Queen was rather shocking to not only the Witch Queen herself but to her other generals as well.

It had been one cold afternoon outside the Witch Queen’s castle when the young sorceress had joined her majesty’s childhood friend as he did his daily rounds outside the palace picking flowers from nearby plants to give to his beloved. 

 

Helena had always found the act rather odd for she did not see the purpose in offering icy flora to the Witch Queen if she knew deep inside that her majesty had no interest in anyone but Helena herself.

 

“Alain, I do not understand why you subject yourself to such painstaking acts everyday day,” Helena commented, standing behind Alain as he crouched down to pluck another flower from a small bush. “She does not feel for you the way you think she may”

 

Alain simply ignored her, his right hand reaching out for another ivory wilted rose, his smile never leaving his face.

 

“I believe you do not know what you are saying, Helena. Our Queen appreciates me very much,” he found himself responding in kind to Helena’s suspicions to which the sorceress arched an eyebrow.

 

Jealousy bubbled in the pit of Helena’s stomach. Her palms grew somewhat clammy at the words Alain let go of. There was something that seemed to call for her at the back of her mind. That this was somewhat wrong.

 

Maybe it’s because she believed that the Witch Queen only belonged to her and was only a tinsy bit bothered that Alain seemed to be enjoying the attention as well.

 

That’s all it was, nothing more.

 

“But why go through all the effort, Alain? Simply producing flowers such as these should suffice for the Witch Queen, does it not?” Helena mumbled through gritted teeth whilst lifting her hand and performing incantations. Moments after, icy roses just like those Alain had been plucking magically sprouting from the ground. Helena stood there, proud of the spell she had just cast on the infertile soil they stood upon.

 

Alain paused then, before turning to look at Helena. He let out a heavy sigh as soon as he eyed the flowers that surrounded both of them.

 

“Because not all of us possess the abilities that you do, Klein. Not all are gifted with such prowess,” he muttered, carefully letting out his hand to reach towards the newly sprouted flora.

 

“Not all of us,” he stated. “Can have such luck”

 

Those words seemed to sit in Helena’s mind for awhile. She just stood there, pondering over what those words meant to her whilst Alain plucked flowers from around her feet.

 

Helena could not fathom how close Alain had been to being right and how far he was as well. Indeed, not all humans were capable of mastering spells like her. Nor did a lot of people have the ability to withstand the flow of energy that accompanied most spells, either. However, Helena being able to do all this was proof of her hardwork. Born from her learnings as a child and the teachings of the Witch Queen herself, Helena was the product of hardwork. Luck was not a word that would accurately describe all she’s done to get here.

 

There was simply too much Alain couldn’t understand.

  
  


“General Klein!”

 

The sorceress whipped her head around to face a distraught looking face no older than she, full of fatigue. Even Alain, who had been busy plucking flowers for his beloved, turned to look at the person who seemed to look for Helena.

 

“Yes, that is I. What is a—peas–peasant like you doing outside the Witch Queen’s castle? Speak,” Helena crowed, her voice suddenly big and booming to which was probably considered quite intimidating to say the least. Drawing her short sword from its hilt, she wore a defensive stance as she eyed the ragged looking traveler with suspicion as she wasn’t accustomed to seeing his face among castle visitors so to speak. Was he a prisoner perhaps?

  
  


“Speak!” Alain growled, now standing up beside the sorceress, gripping the hilt of his blade. 

 

The person in question looked rather displeased when he had noticed that Helena had not come to the outskirts of the castle alone. Eyeing the male general with disgust, he couldn’t help but believe that the task granted upon him would be much harder to perform than he originally thought.

 

“My village, generals. I believe Sorceress Klein would have the ability to heal the sickness away from the daughters of our town,” the wanderer explained, his voice shifting into one that could be of pity. 

 

“The daughters of your town? What is it that you mean?”

 

“The young girls of the town, General Richter. They’ve fallen sick,” he replied in panic to Alain’s inquiry, voice hoarse and full of worry.

 

Alain turned to Helena who had already placed her short sword back in its place at her side. The sorceress’ expression softened, much to Alain’s surprise.

 

“Helena you can’t possibly—“

 

“Alain, I have to. There are helpless children waiting to be saved in that village. I could not possibly ignore this poor man’s request with the knowledge that I could have done something,” Helena interrupted, her eyes full of an unknown fire that not even Alain was accustomed to.

 

Alain eyed Helena for a moment, unsure of what to do.

 

“Our queen would not approve of this,” the young general cut in, his voice full of certainty the moment the thought of his beloved flashed through his mind. The Witch Queen was rather sensitive when it came to helping out those who needed it. She found it as a distraction towards the ultimate goal of power. It was a degradement from what she believed. It was a form of weakness–to care so much.

 

Helena froze at the mention of the Witch Queen. Surely, her beloved wouldn’t want her to do what she was about to do. Her beloved, among all people, saw helping others with a look of disdain. For her to defy her queen’s orders was big gamble, to say the least. But she nonetheless felt inclined to help the village. She hated the feeling in the pit of her stomach that strayed her from the wantings of her queen. She hated that though she loved the queen with all her heart, she felt so inclined to going against what the queen would want of someone like her.

 

“Alain,” she began, her voice trailing off unsure. “I–I have to do this”

 

Alain stared blankly at Helena before his eyes shifted into those of concern. As much as the young general hated it, he had developed a soft spot for the sorceress despite their constant squabbling over who the Witch Queen loved more. He had come to see Helena as a sister rather than a foe, to say the least.

So for Helena to tell him such a thing tore his consciousness in half.

 

Alain eyed Helena longingly, his gaze softening. Suddenly, his blade had been returned to his side in hesitation.

 

“I believe you are making the wrong choice, Klein. But if this is what you’re bound to do then so be it,” he found himself admitting, his chest heavy and mournful. 

 

Helena matched his gaze with the same intensity, her eyes fierce and unyielding. Icy blue eyes met one another in contempt, except hers had been significantly brighter for some unknown reason bemongst to them. 

 

“Tell her I give her my apologies,” was all the sorceress could say. Alain could only nod.

  
  


Turning around, the sorceress faced the wanderer with a curious gaze, gesturing for him to lead her to his village.

 

Alain could only watch as General Klein accompanied the man to his village. The general sighed in defeat as he could’ve sworn that there had been a slight bounce in his friend’s steps.

  
  
  
  


—•—

  
  


MC had been walking down the road towards her highschool extremely drained. She wasn’t at all happy to return to school after summer break had just let out months ago. With her backpack slung over her shoulder, she couldn’t help but grumble a few curses as she realizes that this was her senior year in school. This only meant more homework, and well, more pressure to do well.

 

“MC!”

 

She turned to face an overexcited Sophie running towards her, the girl looking incredibly happy to see her. 

 

“Sophie—“

 

Wrapping her shorter friend in a hug, Sophie couldn’t help but squeal in delight.

  
  


“Girl, I’ve missed you so much!” 

 

MC could only roll her eyes in amusement, a smile appearing on her lips.

 

“We literally binged on Netflix two weeks ago,” she chuckled to which Sophie immediately dismissed. 

 

“Can’t a girl miss her friend?”

 

MC laughed, shrugging Sophie off her. She eyed her best friend in contempt, assessing how much she had grown compared to her friend.

She could only sigh as she realized that Sophie was still significantly taller than her by about four inches maybe?

 

“Stop growing, geez,” she chatised, causing Sophie to laugh loudly at her friend’s expense.

 

Placing a hand on her hip and accompanied by a tilt of her head, Sophie smirked. 

 

“Guys like tall girls nowadays, y’know?”

 

“Wow, what a way to ruin a girl’s dreams,” MC pouted.

 

“Well,” Sophie started slyly, her eyebrows arching. “Maybe you still have a chance with the other team”

 

MC blushed, her cheeks stained with pink at her friend’s statement. It was true, MC did come out to Sophie back when their Junior year started a year back. Sophie already knew—much to MC’s embarrassment.

 

“Not a chance. Look at me!”

  
  


Sophie took a moment to check MC out, her eyes darting over her figure and scanning her stature almost as if she was looking for something.

  
  


“Can’t find a problem with you,” Sophie retorted. “Confidence. That’s all you lack”

 

“Maybe,” MC surrendered, sighing in defeat. “How’s Clyde?”

 

It was Sophie’s turn to blush, her eyes wandering towards the left. Then to the right.

 

MC could only grin in amusement.

 

“He’s fine,” Sophie mumbled, her confident demeanor slowly falling at the mention of her boyfriend’s name. “Actually–we uh, did  _ it” _

 

MC stared at her friend for a moment. One second passed wherein she hadn’t said a thing, Sophie’s words still setting in.

 

Two seconds

 

Three seconds

 

Four—

 

“Wait, you mean sex?”

 

Sophie was quick to cover her friend’s mouth in panic, her eyes widening in surprise. 

 

“MC! Not too loud!”

  
  


MC’s eyes widened incredolously.

 

Intimacy was a department she wasn’t familiar with. MC was a late bloomer, if anything. Due to her obsession with anime, Tumblr references, and overall geeky attitude, she was probably the epitome of what most called unexperienced.

 

So for her bestfriend Sophie to tell her she had sex with her longtime boyfriend Clyde totally threw her off the ledge.

 

“No way,” MC mumbled, still struggling against her friend’s palm pressed on her mouth. “I–okay–wanna talk about it?”

 

Sophie reeled her hand back from MC’s face.

  
  


“No,” Sophie answered before pausing hesitantly. “Well, not now”

 

“He’s the school jock, Soph. You just lived one of my many fantasies,” MC stated as a matter of fact, her gaze more shocked than anything. 

 

“Look, MC, you’re my friend and all but that’s really weird,” Sophie chatised.

 

“Can’t blame a single girl for hoping,” MC retaliated, a laugh bubbling from behind her throat. “Plus, just because you have Clyde doesn’t mean you get to shit on us”

 

Sophie could only hold up her hands in surrender.

 

“Point taken”

 

“There’s gonna be two new students in class, by the way,” Sophie piped up, causing MC to freeze in place. 

 

_ New students? Plural? _

 

“How’d you know?”

 

“Clyde,” Sophie whispered. “He’s got some connections”

 

“When are they coming?” 

 

“Today. Might be a little late though,” Sophie mumured.

 

“Right,” MC said wistfully. 

 

“Make sure to shoot your shot girl,” Sophie winked suggestively, earning a shove from MC. 

 

MC was sure she wasn’t getting a love life anytime soon. It was almost uncanny how as a kid, she had fantasized about finding the love of her life in her senior year of highschool. But based on how things were going so far, that didn’t seem like a possibility.

 

Sighing in defeat, MC decided to hope for the best and accompanied her friend Sophie to homeroom in Room 112

 

—•—

 

“Alain!” 

 

The young general flinched from his stand by the throne room door, his body trembling from what was to come of him.

 

“M–my Queen,” he could only whisper. Sauntering over towards the throne where his beloved sat, Alain trembled. His steps were heavy and hurried whilst his gaze remained on the glass marble floor by his feet.

 

“Come here, my precious childhood friend,” his majestu commanded. “Swiftly now, come closer”

 

Alain walked towards the foot of the Witch Queen’s throne, slowly turning up his head to gaze at the woman he loved so much.

Her expression was icy cold, a neutral expression he was all too familiar with. 

 

He could only stay still as this expression shifted to something he could only assume to be softer, kinder. A smile tugged on the Witch Queen’s blue tinted lips, her gaze centered upon Alain alone.

 

“My Queen—“

 

Soft cold fingers traced the outline of Alain’s jaw, slow and deliberate. The young general tensed, his eyes meeting the Witch Queen.

 

“Oh, Alain..,” the woman who sat on the throne cooed, her voice small as she called to attention of her beloved childhood friend. Alain could only feel himself heating up at her touch, yearning for more.

 

“I received your flowers earlier today,” she spoke sweetly into Alain’s ear, causing him to tremble at the mere touch of her breath on the shell of his ear. “They were simply lovely”

 

Alain’s eyes widened impulsively. Happiness bubbled from within his chest. 

 

“My lady,” he addressed. “I am glad to know that you think of it so”

 

What Alain didn’t expect, however, was for the Witch Queen’s expression to go sour. And before he could evade it, a swift slap came crashing onto his right cheek.

 

Alain was stunned.

 

There was a pounding in his right cheek from where the palm of her hand struck him.

 

“You have disappointed me. Letting a fellow general do a deed so naive such as helping a village!”

 

Alain remained silent.

 

“How dare you,” the Witch Queen snarled through gritted teeth.

 

“General Klein wishes to send her apologies,” was all Alain could muster up before the back of the Witch Queen’s hand had come into contact with his left cheek.

 

“She dares to apologize?” 

 

Alain returned to his silent state, liquid brimming the edge of his eyes.

 

_ Slap _

 

“These flowers,” the Queen growled. “Are laced with Helena’s magic! That only means that you and her had been together earlier today. You let her do something so defying such as helping a poor old village?”

 

_ Slap _

 

“The village, if you must know General Richter, lured General Klein into helping them. They caught her, a village full of Wolfson’s followers!  _ You  _ did this to Helena”

 

The Witch Queen’s words hit Alain’s chest like knives. Helena was captured. This was his doing.

 

_ Slap _

 

“You are to camp outside of the village at dusk. Once Helena decides to use her powers to destroy the village and break free, you are not to follow suit. Only until Helena attacks shall you do the same,” came the Witch Queen’s booming voice, full of dread and anger.

 

Alain’s heart could only ache at the mere thought of his beloved being full of concern for his fellow general. It was a fact he should have acknowledged years ago. He was blind. Alain was blind.

 

Following another slap to the face, this one much harder than the rest, Alain could only bow for his lady requested no more than that.

  
  


—•—

 

“General Klein,” a small voice called out, a voice familiar to the sorceress. 

 

Helena had made eye contact with the wizard Altea Bellerose whilst she had been bound by the wrists, trapped in a dungeon buried beneath the villagae grounds.

 

Helena did not speak, her eyes glued to the wizard that stood before her.

 

“You have fallen into Lord Wolfson’s trap. I was told that you were far more smarter than this”

 

Helena grit her teeth at the wizard’s words, her gaze burying itself onto the pink haired girl before her glimmering in disgust.

 

“You speak so high of yourselves, wizard,” The young sorceress spat. “Using the whims of innocent people to do your bidding. I wasn’t aware that Lord Wolfson’s fellows were manipulative by nature”

 

Altea Bellerose flinched, her shoulders tensing considerably so. 

 

“You call yourselves noble, do you not? One does not call themselves such unless they are confident in their moral capabilities as well,” Helena pressed on, her teeth baring at the sight of a slightly troubled wizard before her. Helena was well aware of the wizard’s lineage, much to her amusement. A rebellious princess.

 

“It would be best for you to watch your mouth,  _ sorceress,” _ the princess grumbled, causing a small smirk to appear on General Klein’s face. 

 

“I do not see why I should do as you say, wizard,” Helena retorted. “For even with these restraints, I could burn this entire village alive”

 

“You do not possess the ability to do so, however”

 

Helena found herself flinching.

 

“That is your weakness, is it not, General Klein?” Altea mused. “You are too kind for your own good, Helena. You are too good to be the Witch Queen’s general”

 

“Bellerose, how dare you!”

 

“Did my words hurt you so, General Klein—?”

 

Before Altea could move anymore or say another word, dark magic began to surround the whims of the general’s wrists. The wizard could only widen her eyes in surprise.

 

“I do not want to hurt you, Klein. Reel in your spell immediately!”

 

Wisps of dark magic continued to flow around Helena’s bound wrists, her head hung down in an attempt to focus.

 

“I do not want to be forced to bring Iseul into this, Klein!”

 

Dark energy began to make its way through Helena’s body like a wildfire, causing the young sorceress to let out a bloody scream.

 

Just then, the sound of arrows and fighting could be heard near the staircase that lead into the dungeon. Altea paused, quickly shifting her gaze to Helena.

 

“You have brought reinforcements..?”

 

Helena did not reply, the collection of power even stronger than before. It was only then did Helena’s right wrist break free of its restraints, motioning for Altea to go rigid.

With the commotion outside and Helena’s now free arm, the wizard began to deliver a series of incantations in hopes of putting the now slightly powerful sorceress to sleep—

 

The commotion upstairs came to a stop, to which Altea assumed to be Iseul’s victory. Sound footsteps came walking down the staircase, heavy and booming.

 

“Iseul—“

 

Altea’s eyes widened in horror. 

 

With his blade pressed against Iseul’s neck was Alain, his breath ragged and worn out. Nonetheless, the general had managed to put Lord Wolfson’s friend in peril as his blade pressed even harder on the elf’s adam’s apple.

 

“General Richter!”

 

Helena paused at the mention of the general’s name, the energy that had once been flowing through her veins immediately dissipating in less than a second. The young sorceress collapsed to the floor, her left hand still restrained causing her muscles to strain immensely.

 

A painful shriek tore itself up from Helena’s throat.

 

“Free her,” General Richter commanded, his voice insistent. Pressing harder against the elf’s neck, Iseul could only wince in pain.

 

“No,” the archer begged. “Altea”

 

Iseul screamed in pain, for Alain had pressed even harder. The skin on the poor archer’s throat had been sliced open slightly, his blood dripping down to the general’s sword. 

 

“Let General Klein go, and your archer’s life will be spared,” Alain persisted, his voice immediate and shrill.

 

Alain didn’t know what came over him. One moment, he had been kneeling in front of the Witch Queen then saving Helena the next. His loyalties were tested nonetheless.

 

The pink haired wizard let out an exasperated sigh, her eyes falling on Iseul’s pained expression before shifting towards Helena who lie cold on the prison floor, quite possibly near death.

 

_ Her magic...it’s gone _ , Altea thought, her eyebrows furrowed in contempt.

She slowly turned towards Alain, her eyes speaking defeat.

 

“You are proposing a fair trade, General. Had it not been for Iseul, I would have been inclined to refuse such an offer. Your cleverness beseeches you,” Altea explains, causing Iseul’s eyes to widen.

 

“Altea, we have gotten this far—ndfh!”

 

Alain pressed harder on Iseul’s throat, a small smile tugging on his lips.

 

“Release General Klein,” Alain repeats. “And we shall leave in peace”

 

Altea motions towards Helena’s cell, ignoring Iseul’s attemps in getting her to stop.

 

“Your lucky you hold such friendships, Klein”

 

No response.

 

Soon after, Helena’s cell was unlocked. The sorceress remained still whilst she waited for her restraints to be unlocked. The sorceress could barely move her head, but despite her current state, she had been eager to thank Alain for his help.

With Iseul still in his grasp, Alain approached the cell cautiously, his attention on Helena as he tried to maneuver past Altea as quick as possible. The general, despite the show he had put on earlier, was in no state to fight. Underneath his armor was his battered and bruised skin, for fighting his way into the village was clearly uneasy.

 

“No tricks, Bellerose,” Alain muttered.

 

“Same to you, Richter”

 

“Helena,” Alain whispered as he approached her cell, Iseul still in his grip. Glancing towards Altea, Alain motioned for the locks to be freed to which Altea reluctantly did for him, a look of hesitation on her face.

 

“You know, General Richter, it is not a normal occurance that a general of the Witch Queen would go as far as this to save one of his own,” the girl commented, causing Alain to flinch at the wizard’s words.

 

Dismissing it immediately, Alain took it upon himself do guide Iseul up the stairway whilst he held onto Helena, his blade threatening to cut through the elf’s throat if needed be. 

 

“No tricks from you too, archer”

 

As soon as he and Helena had gotten out of the stairwell, Alain forcefully shoved Iseul down the stairs reluctantly, almost as if having him as a prisoner for the Witch Queen did, in fact, cross his mind.

 

“We will remember this, General Richter,” called out Altea Bellerose. “A kind act such as this cannot be forgotten”

 

Alain didn’t know why, but hearing the young wizard mutter those words made his heart take a turn. Looking at Helena beside him, he thought maybe Helena wasn’t so far off afterall. Maybe, there was actually more to this world than power and destruction.

 

With a heavy sigh, Alain began his journey back to the castle.

  
  


—•—

 

MC sat in class and stared blankly at the teacher. Following homeroom, both she and Sophie had parted ways to their seperate classes. Her third and fifth class were with Sophie, the rest however, were to be spent alone.

 

She had expected Chemistry to be uneventful, and so far, she was right. The teacher looked about thirty five, if anything. He spoke in a sullen flat tone as he introduced what they’d be learning during this year in an extremely monotone voice. MC let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Now, before I get into the specifics, I believe that we have a new student joining us in this class,” the teacher suddenly chimed in, resting on his desk in a casual manner. “I expect you to treat her well. She isn’t from here”

 

_ A new student? Singular? Didn’t Sophie say there’d be— _

 

MC’s train of thought was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door to which the teacher found to be pleasant. Striding towards the door, he gave one last knowing look towards the students in the room before stepping outside to greet the principal accompanied by who MC assumed to be the new student.

 

MC blushed, suddenly thinking as to what might happen if she indeed made a move on said new student like Sophie had suggested. Would she be able to keep her bisexual-ness in check, if ever?

 

_ Shit, okay, MC, you got this _

 

_ It’s just a new student. No problem there _ , she thought, her head mixed with thoughts far too incomprehendable for her liking.

 

“Okay, class,” the teacher, now back inside the room announced. “Welcome our new student. She’s quite pleased to meet you all”

 

In came a girl who had platinum icy hair who wore what seemed to be a grey cardigan over her blue shirt and belted square pants. MC couldn’t seem to breathe due to the fact that the girl standing before her seemed to leave her breathless.

 

_ Oh my god _

 

“Hello, my name is Helena Klein”

 

_ Oh shit.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. To All of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where more fluff ensues and an encounter with Alain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the feedback for the first chapter of this fanfic! Fear not for Dynasty isn't dead and don't worry, I'm planning to finish it. I hope I dealt with Alain accordingly and hopefully, I'll be able to avenge the injustice given to us by the writers of Alain's route regarding abuse and such. Don't worry though, this is still a Helena Klein centered fanfic.
> 
> Also, I don't know if you guys caught on but Sophie's boyfriend from the previous chap was from lovestruck's castaway. Let me know if you like these characters from other stories appearing!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**CHAPTER TWO:** _“To All of You”_

  


_Oh shit, I’m gay._

 

MC gulped as she stared at the beauty before her, her hand going rigidly still as the girl introduced herself to the class. All her hopes of avoiding developing a crush in her senior year went shattered all in a matter of seconds.

 

“Similar to what your _teacher_ said, I am pleased to meet all of you,” Helena stated, glancing all over the room. “I give my _thanks_ to all of you for being welcoming”

 

_She has an accent, Jesus. Oh—and she speaks so formally too—_

  


“We’re pleased to meet you, Helena. Actually, we’ll be quite delighted to reintroduce ourselves for your sake, dear,” the teacher announced.

 

Before anyone in the class could object to another round of “Introduce Yourself”, a deep ragged voice piped in from behind the room to which MC immediately flinched upon hearing the person’s voice.

 

“Oh, we’re _definitely_ delighted!”

 

_Ugh, Logan._

 

Logan was what people considered to be the class clown. Despite the title given to him, he often had the knack for making things. This was the good side of Logan. The like-able side.

 

What bothered MC though, was that Logan was the type to be extremely flirtatious. Especially to new students.

 

MC watched as Helena gave Logan a contemplative look, unsure as to what to make of the male who had apparently taken a liking to her. MC could only frown the moment she saw a small smirk tug on the new girl’s lips.

 

“But first,” the teacher butt in. “Take a seat”

 

The teacher motioned for Helena to sit, pointing towards a seat just diagonal to MC.

MC could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat the moment the new girl neared her seat, causing her to hang her head down.

 

Once things were settled, the teacher began calling names to stand up and introduce themselves once more. MC watched as Helena assessed each person with amusement. She could’ve sworn she saw the platinum haired girl mutter words under her breath.

The names just kept going until finally, it was MC’s turn to stand.

Whipping her head to face MC, Helena could only hang her mouth open in shock to which MC blushed under the intensity of the girl’s gaze.

 

“MC—,” the teacher interrupted, gesturing for MC to introduce yourself.

 

MC turned away from the girl, her eyes shifting towards the entire class.

 

“Hi,” MC began, voice small and somewhat unsure. “My name’s MC”

 

Helena’s expression changed then, her features growing cold and somewhat even more intrigued as to why the girl looked so similar to that of the Witch Queen when she held a different name. Her lips curled into a frown, much to MC’s disappointment.

 

Taking her seat, MC let out heaved sigh, thankful that her turn had passed. Helena, however, was frozen in place. She was unsure whether or not it was socially acceptable to turn and stare at a person so intensely. She wanted to–oh–she really did.

MC cheeks reddened the moment she had recalled Helena’s shock ridden face at the sight of her, unsure if she was to be flustered or embarrassed by the memory.

  


Between her heated stares and Helena’s curious looks, MC felt as if her head had transformed into one of those fuzzy screens on the TV once a channel got disconnected for whatever reason. The metaphor was extremely weird, sure, but with a beautiful goddess sitting in front of her, MC really couldn’t care less.

Whilst the remaining names were called onto by the teacher, Helena couldn’t help but let a small sigh as the thought of the Witch Queen’s look alike flashed through her mind.

 

The girl certainly held her beloved’s features all the way from the ravenous black hair down to the features that she possessed. This girl, however, was by means so much prettier than the Witch Queen herself to which Helena hated herself for even considering. But she obviously couldn’t deny the fact that she was extremely pretty due to the fact that maybe, her complexion proved to be much warmer and somewhat soft. _Emphasis on the pretty._

 

Helena couldn’t help but chatise herself at the thought, shaking her head in annoyance.

 

Moments passed and the class was over. Helena didn’t quite understand the aspects that came with living in this new realm entirely. She had come to rely on her and Alain’s intuition on things. It was only two weeks after their banishment did they decide to sign themselves up for what people in this world called their _senior year_ in school.

 

_“Alain, I do not see why it is necessary for us to partake in such...mundane activities. Have we not had our share of knowledge in the past? Surely, we do not need to attend a school to fit in this new realm,” Helena explained, her eyebrows furrowed towards the school brochure she had been holding in her hand._

 

_Alain eyed Helena in contempt, his focus divided between her and the two registration forms he had managed to pick up the other day._

 

_“The lady gave me a rather sad look when I had informed her that our parents were deceased,” he mumbled, “She mentioned something called..Child Services?”_

 

_“That other lady that brought us to school today...that was one of Lennox’s cultists, was it not?”_

 

_Alain pursed his lips for a moment before answering timidly, “I believe so. That, however, should not yield any purpose as the Witch Queen banished us here to suffer. It would only be normal for her to send someone to keep an eye on our stay here”_

 

_Helena’s eyes shone bright at what Alain was insinuating. Her insides turned into mush at the thought of the Witch Queen sparing her thoughts for the both of them. For Helena._

 

_“She still cares for us,” Helena beamed, moving to grab Alain by the hands, the school brochure long forgotten. “She cares”_

 

_Alain froze at Helena’s sudden display of affection, not used to anyone but the Witch Queen giving him physical contact._

 

_“She does,” he croaked out, forcing a smile through his teeth._

 

_The pain from which she had slapped him over and over still lingering._

  


“Helena”

 

Helena turned to look at Logan from behind her. He wore a funny little grin that she could only describe as somewhat cheeky. His auburn hair flowed down his nape, long and silky. He wore a green sleeved shirt with a black middle together with some toned jeans.

Helena did not understand the concept of skimpy clothing. Fighting would be nearly impossible in this type of clothing for sure.

 

She blinked at him momentarily before returning his friendly expression.

 

“Hello...Logan?”

 

The boy in question lit up at the mention of his name. He managed to flash a smile before dangerously eyeing Helena up and down.

 

“That’s me,” he chuckled. “I’m not what most would call unforgettable”

 

“Right,” Helena deadpanned, unsure of what to say to the beaming boy. “It’s my pleasure to make your acquaintance”

 

“Yeah totally, dude,” he replied casually before taking a step towards the platinum haired girl.

“I–“

 

It was then did Helena notice a flash of black hair walk passed them and towards the door in a hurry. Her attention shifted towards the girl who was now at the door with someone who seemed to be a bit taller than her.

Helena didn’t understand why, but her stomach clenched with jealousy, her insides turning themselves inside out as she recoiled at the sight.

 

“Sophie, there’s something you gotta—“

 

“The new student! He’s in my class! Thought there’d be two of them—“

 

“That’s the point, Soph. She’s here,” MC interjected, her eyes falling on Helena who just happened to be staring at her.

MC averted her gaze in an instant, her focus relocating to the floor in front of her.

 

_What an interesting floor_ , she thought, her face heating up from the sudden eye contact.

 

“Oh?” Sophie chimed in, following the direction MC had stared at to which she found Helena talkkng to an auburn haired boy. “Is that her?”

 

Judging from MC’s profound lack of words, she could only assume she was right. She let her lips curve into a devilish smirk before moving on to tease the raven haired girl.

 

“She’s hot”

 

“Oh and I thought I was the bisexual,” MC complained playfully, earning a nudge from her friend to the shoulder.

 

“Did you shoot your shot?”

 

MC groaned, her fave flushed with embarrassment, “No..”

 

“Well you better hurry up, girl,” Sophie muttered, her voice hinting something much more with the way her eyebrows rose in disbelief. “Looks like Logan has almost beat you to it”

 

MC kept her gaze settled on Logan and Helena for a moment, unsure whether or not she should even attempt to approach the platinum haired girl like Sophie had suggested countless times already. There was just something about her that made MC quiver and blench at the thought of even talking to this girl.

 

_She’s so out of my league_

 

“Yo, Sophie! MC!”

 

MC could’ve sworn her heart stopped the moment Logan had called out for them, her gaze and Helena’s meeting each other’s for what seemed to be the third time that day.

Oblivious to her friend’s problems, Sophie decided to put up her best forte despite her disliking towards the auburn haired boy as of late, his attitude not quite sitting in with her or anyone else for that matter.

 

“Hey…,” she drawled out, glancing towards Helena who had now unconsciously followed Logan as he neared the two with a chippy smile. MC stood idly by Sophie’s side, her eyes glued to the floor.

 

“Sad you aren’t in this class with us, Sophie,” the boy commented, a sad expression coming onto his face to which Sophie immediately assumed to be staged. “We have a new student!”

 

Sophie looked at Helena once more, her eyes offering a friendly gaze while her lips had curved into a much more welcoming smirk. Up close, Sophie could understand as to why MC had been nervous to approach the girl. As far as she could tell, not only was the new student hot but she was incredibly tall as well compared to MC’s short stature.

 

“We had one earlier too,” Sophie started. “It’s a he. He’s tall, had well combed hair and was rather quiet”

 

“Ah, that must have been Alain”

 

All three of them—mainly MC and Logan had turned to look at Helena. The platinum haired girl felt remarkably uneasy then between the fact that she was being stared at for unknown reasons and that one of the perpetrators to said staring had been MC, who by the way, still intrigued her to every extent.

 

“Are you her sister?”

 

Helena shifted her gaze towards Sophie, eyeing her incredulously, “Alain is not my—my _brother”_

 

There was a fair share of confused looks that was passed around the group before MC decided to speak up all the way from her isolated corner, “What is he then?”

 

The former General was unable to answer, her words stuck in her throat the moment she had locked eyes with MC’s innocent gaze. Those eyes so unlike the Witch Queen held a somewhat pure and innocent gaze, their reflection lacking the thirst of power the Witch Queen possessed.

Her jaw slackened, no words escaped her mouth.

 

“Helena,” a voice called out, cold and unnerving. The tone of his voice seemed indifferent as ever whilst his eyes pierced down at Helena’s.

“You’re with me for the next class”

 

“I do not happen to know what my next _class_ is,” Helena asked, flinching the moment her accent had made its way into her speech much to Alain’s dismay, his features growing tense at the sound of her otherworldly tone.

 

“It’s Biology”

 

“Biology? I have that next too—,” MC piped in, a sudden rush of confidence clouding her thoughts the moment she realized that she and Helena had the next class together as well. She went even dizzier with the thought

Helena froze and went to meet Alain’s expression.

Alain assessed the raven haired girl, a bitter taste lingering on his tongue at the sight of his Beloved in the flesh and in this realm. His expression shifted into one of immediate alarm.

  


“My Queen—“

 

Helena was quick to move, maneuvering between Sophie, MC, and Logan in a swift manner as she proceeded to grab Alain by the arm hastily.

 

“Alain, show me the way to our next _class_ ”

 

“But Helena our Queen—“

 

“ _Alain”_

 

They were gone.

MC stared at Sophie in confusion.

 

“Did he just call me ‘Queen’?”

 

—•—

 

Alain didn’t understand what was happening. Between Helena’s hurried steps and his efforts to return to his queen who was not only in the next hall, but in _this_ realm to which Alain didn’t seem to understand the reason for her sudden appearance in regards to the banishment.

 

“Helena—“

 

“Where’s b–biology?” Helena interjected, moving a hand to wipe offf the sweat that trickled down the side of her head. Alain then began to stare at Helena in disbelief, not seeming to understand the reason behind his fellow general’s change in behavior. There seemed to be a flustered tinge to her expression to which he couldn’t fathom entirely.

 

“Helena!”

 

Alain couldn’t help but shout, his voice booming through the halls. This caught the attention of students and faculty alike, their eyes darting towards their direction. Just then, the sorceress’ iron grip on his wrist had subsided at last, much to his relief.

 

“What has come over you? Grabbing my wrist like what you had just done is an act intolerable under my terms—“

 

“Her name is MC,” Helena cut in, her eyes purposefully avoiding the knight’s gaze. “She did not introduce herself as the woman we know”

 

Alain eyed Helena incredolously, his eyebrows furrowing by a considerable amount. His pale lips curved downwards almost right away.

“She looks just like our queen,” he repeated, almost as if his brain simply could not process the words that escaped Helena’s mouth. “Are you certain?”

 

“She introduced herself as such, Alain. I am not mistaken,” was all Helena could reply, her hand moving to cover her mouth as if she was somewhat not believing her own words. She could understand the confusion plastered on Alain’s face, for she too felt something similar.

 

“I believe—“

 

Just then, the bell rang signalling for the two to head inwards to their room to which they were met with stares coming from all directions. Some familiar, some completely new.

 

Helena was perplexed the moment her gaze landed on a familiar face.

 

MC

 

Or was it the Witch Queen, perhaps?

 

The girl was talking to the person on her left, her gestures ampt and friendly. Helena kept her gaze lingering, unable to take her gaze off the girl before her. There was this spark to her eyes that Helena remembered not to be possessed by the Witch Queen herself. She radiated a warmth that only seemed to pull Helena further in.

 

“Alain we should sit over there,” Helena suggested, gesturing towards two seats to her left that were currently empty only to be interrupted by a sudden voice calling out to her from the other side of the room. She froze, her breath suddenly missing in action as she recognized the voice to be MC’s, the familiar tone she had come to suddenly like in the past few hours.

 

“Helena”

 

The sorceress turned towards the source of the sound, her expression shifting into one that was friendly and endearing, an expression Alain found to be rather unusual for the platinum haired girl to possess. It wasn’t like Helena to look so lost and doe eyed, he noticed. What Alain couldn’t comprehend, however, was the fact that he had never seen this look on his companion’s face even in connection to their Queen who they both yearned for earnestly. There was something about the way the girl’s shoulders relaxed at the sound of MC’s voice rather than the way he would normally see them become tense while at the presence of the Witch Queen.

And if the girl who was the source of Helena’s sudden change in pace was indeed not the Witch Queen, Alain wondered how is it that she and Helena looked to at ease and familiar if they had indeed met only hours prior?

 

Helena watched as MC approached her with confidence she had not noticed from earlier, a bounce in the girl’s step if anything. It was almost like a scene ripped out of a play performed in the village square, a scene so impossible to be true. The way MC’s raven black hair seemed to cascade down her shoulders effortlessly managed to dust the sorceress’ cheeks with pink the longer she stared. Helena could only stand still beside Alain as the girl approached her with enthusiasm she wasn’t used to seeing.

“There’s a seat over there near me,” MC started, her voice chippy. There was something about being in the presence of Helena that made her confidence drop, her breathing suddenly going shallow the moment the platinum haired girl’s eyes made contact with her own.

“You can..,” MC hesitated, her eyes averting to the ground as she aimlessly looked for the right words to say whilst the sorceress stood before her, equally as perplexed. “You can sit there if you want to”

 

Helena stared at MC, dumbfounded. Helena was not used to seeing the Witch Queen so vulnerable and weak. Much less nervous about talking to her.

 

_But MC was not the Witch Queen_

 

Alain, on the other hand, stood there not knowing how to act nor what to say. In close proximity to him was MC who looked just like the woman who, just weeks ago, banished him in a far away realm after subjecting him to be on the receiving end of rather countless punishments. The taste of blood lingered on the side of his mouth, the metallic taste protruding his senses like wildfire. All he could remember was the bile that remained the moment he had been reduced to a kneeling mess in front of the girl who he not only loved, but the girl he had also sworn to protect before anything else. The sight of her looking down on him with eyes that could burn kingdoms and domains alike burned relentlessly in his mind, causing his jaw to tighten and his fists to clench at his sides.

But despite the harsh memories that presented themselves at the back of his mind, the knight could only swallow the sadness that came with them. Deep inside his heart was a string buried so deep in the cavern that through years of hardships and work under the Witch Queen closed itself in. Alain could feel something strange build up in his throat at the memory of him and his beloved at a young age, so precious and innocent. Alain, even in that moment, knew his childhood friend was his to protect. His to love.

 

Because no matter how much she hurt him, he’d have to bear against it for the sake of remaining loyal to a friendship that had long ago been destroyed. In the end, even so, the knight was always loyal to his queen.

 

So for MC to appear in the likeness of his queen stirred feelings deep within Alain that threatened to break. Alain could only remain completely still the moment MC’s gaze locked with his, friendly and warm. A sight that neared him to drop on his knees, memories of his childhood causing his heart to sink in his chest, sadness taking over him.

 

“Ah, Alain, was it?”

 

_My Queen_

 

“There’s only one seat beside me left. Maybe we could catch up later? I mean if it’s okay with you, y’know. Wouldn’t want to force you into eating lunch with me and Sophie,” continued MC, completely oblivious to the dilemma that Alain now held. Helena turned to face Alain, her eyes sparkling a hint of worry. The look of despair on her companion’s face said everything.

 

The knight failed to speak, the words never escaping his mouth. His throat grew dry and itchy with each second that passed. Helena realized then that her companion was in a state similar to hers, one of shock and despair, for even she herself had her doubts about the girl who looked like their queen. The sorceress could only imagine the anguish her fellow general could be feeling, well aware of the past he and the Witch Queen had once shared. A pang hit her chest. Helena did not understand why she felt awful. She did not understand why she suddenly developed a sense of emphathy for her fellow general when she, in the past, never felt such thing.

 

“Alain,” the platinum haired girl found herself saying, causing Alain to look at her. His eyes looked sullen, the look of sadness clearly written on his face. “Will eating _lunch_ with, um, MC, be satisfactory for you? I believe we must acquaint with other people if it means we’ll be staying here for long”

 

The knight could only nod, a small smile overturning his prior look.

 

“I will be seeing you,” he mumbled, sending Helena off with a knowing look before retreating to find a seat on the opposite side of the room from where both MC and Helena were headed.

 

_My Queen, when will this end?_

  
  


_—_

  


MC fiddled with the pen on her desk, unable to think of anything else despite the girl who was now seated on her left. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Helena paid attention to what the teacher was saying, her hand taking notes faster than what MC thought was possible.

 

_Wish I could maintain that level of concentration, geez,_ MC thought, her eyes never leaving the platinum haired woman who’s eyebrow was now furrowed at whatever the man in front said. MC felt the heat rush up to her cheeks every time Helena turned to look at her, their eyes meeting. She loved the way Helena would give her this surprised look each time. Almost as if she hadn’t been expecting MC to be staring at her so intensely.

 

_Stop being a creep, MC. Geez_

 

Just as she began to finally pay the teacher some attention, Helena had suddenly spoken from beside her. Her tone curious and innocent, she asked, “MC, I did not expect your means of studying to be this..”

 

MC raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond.

“...advanced,” Helena finished, her gaze full of awe towards the words written on the blackboard. MC couldn’t help but smile at how much of a nerd Helena was being. It was something she found incredibly adorable, if anything.

 

Helena, on the other hand, couldn’t help but blush the moment she realized MC had been smiling at her the entire time.

 

“Advanced? If anything, it’s boring,” MC found herself saying, causing a confused look to be plastered on the sorceress’ face. Helena was in disbelief at what MC was saying. Surely, excellent healers roamed these lands.

 

“ _Boring?_ I do not think so,” Helena murmured, confusion still evident on her face. “It’s fascinating”

 

“Really? Well, whatever you say I guess. How about we just agree to disagree?”

 

“Agree to disagree?”

 

“Well,” MC began, grasping for words to say whilst avoidig Helena’s interested gaze alltogether in hopes that she wouldn’t be caught in a compromising situation. “It’s when we accept each other’s opinions”

 

Helena’s face changed then, causing MC’s to do the same. “I..didn’t know such a thing existed”

 

MC looked at Helena, unsure of what the taller girl meant by those words.

 

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two, causing awkwardness to ensure. Helena had been about to break it when MC had suddenly piped in, her voice chippy like it had been earlier.

“So how about it?”

 

Helena hesitated, “I’m not sure what you are implying”

 

“Agree to disagree?”

 

Helena’s face brightened at the words, relaxing after thinking that her prior words had somewhat turned off the other girl, an experience that happened often with the Witch Queen which then led to her receiving severe punishments whether it be in the throne room or in bed. Both to which she didn’t enjoy.

  
  
  


Helena then stared at MC, a small smile forming on her lips. There was something about the girl that made her heart feel things it was not accustomed to. There was simply something about the girl that seemed to draw her in in ways not even the Witch Queen could.

She was different. Helena saw MC as living proof that maybe, goodness did exist somewhere in the Witch Queen’s heart.

 

“Yes,” the sorceress answered. “Agree to disagree”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Reviews are highly appreciated! Until next time with young! Helena and young! Alain

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Reviews would be appreciated


End file.
